The invention refers to an electric device, an electric apparatus or a lighting device.
Such devices are well known. The conductor arrangement consists of metallic substances, for example, which serve to conduct the electric power to the corresponding consumers. In most cases, these are insulated or uninsulated cables, for example consisting of copper or other conductive materials.
Particularly in lighting technology and especially in the lighting of interior rooms, a supply cable to a consumer has various disadvantages. For instance, it might have an unsightly and unfavorable appearance and might adversely affect the overall impression of the lighting means and the interior room.
There are various possibilities to overcome this problem. In the case of table or standard lamps, the supply cable is usually covered by an envelope of metal or plastics. In the case of interior room lighting, the cables are laid under plaster to keep them from view. Furthermore, it has become standard practice to use the supply cables themselves as decorative objects, for example in the case of halogen rail or rope systems.
However, all these solutions do not provide a supply cable allowing an "invisible power supply" to the consumer, such as a lamp, for example.